


Guilty

by Eratko



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratko/pseuds/Eratko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale actually cares about Stiles. He cares about him a lot.</p>
<p>A few scenes from the 3x18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty

Derek had known that something must have been wrong. He had almost felt it in his bones. When he saw Scott’s name on his phone, he just knew it. “Stiles is missing”-was the one and only sentence he heard from McCall. And that was it. That was enough. 

He didn’t know how quickly got there, but he soon found himself on the roof of the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. As soon as he realized where he was standing, it hit him. The scent of Stiles. Stiles, this annoying kid who drove Derek crazy. He didn’t know how even he recognized it so clear. But yes, he was sure. It was Stiles. Derek closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Stress. Anxiety. Some kind of struggle. He felt it all so clear. Stiles was in great danger. Derek knew it.

They found him. Scott’s shitty father did one good thing in the end. And yet, only this stupid blue jeep Stiles had left on the hospital lot. Derek didn’t thin, just grabbed Aiden’s arm and helped him recharge the engine battery. Then Aiden said it. Derek made a face, not sure he wanted to know whatever he was about to say. “I kind of overheard. Well, I listened in on Stiles talking to Scott. How he thinks he was the one who wrote that message in the chemistry room. The message telling Barrow to kill Kira.” It was enough for Derek. “You think,” Derek said, “Stiles, skinny, defenseless Stiles, is the nogitsune?” What was this stupid twin saying? Derek couldn’t help but feel mocked. “A powerful, dark spirit?” No, impossible. “I’m not the only one thinking it. But I am the only one saying it,” Aiden added. It was too much, just too much. Derek felt anger rising inside him. “This thing wants to posses someone and chooses Stiles? Why wouldn’t it take someone bigger, stronger? Someone with a little more…power?” Derek finished quietly suddenly realizing how wrong he was about that skinny defenseless Stiles. Stiles was not as defenseless as he thought. He was the opposite, actually. Stiles was brave, and powerful. And loyal to death. 

Frontotemporal dementia. It felt strange and hostile. Derek knew Stiles’ mother died of cancer, but Stiles was just a teenager, he shouldn’t be sick. Derek looked at Scott wanting some kind of reassuring about his thoughts. But Scott’s eyes were teary, hopeless. Like the verdict was already sealed. To the worst. No, no, no. It couldn’t be. It just couldn’t. Suddenly Derek felt something clenching his chest. Guilt? Images of him treating Stiles bad appeared in front of his eyes. Amount of times when he’d hit him and pushed him around. And now Stiles might be deadly sick. Derek couldn’t take it anymore.

He was on the hospital roof again. Trying to escape these overwhelming feelings. And suddenly, as before, it hit him. Stiles was trying to protect them. From himself. All the blurry gaps started to be clear. Stiles wanted to protect them. Now it was Derek’s turn to protect him. Now it was Derek’s turn to save him.

**Author's Note:**

> Because Derek really cares about Stiles and it's canon. Because 3x18 gave me so many feelings I needed to let them out somehow. This is my very first fic. Thank you for reading.
> 
> Many thanks to Rebecka, my beta who actually encouraged me to try writing!. Thank you so much.


End file.
